


Wherein Jim won't sleep

by kayliemalinza



Series: Rambleverse [58]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kayliemalinza'a Rambleverse, Kirk's Proper Captaincy (Rambleverse Timeline), Spock POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-02
Updated: 2011-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayliemalinza/pseuds/kayliemalinza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AOS take on that lovely little scene from TOS S1, "Shore Leave."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherein Jim won't sleep

"There are less than seven hours between now and when you must arise for your shift tomorrow," Spock says. "Need I remind you that the average human male--"

"Aw, Spock, come on, by this point you know I'm better than average," Jim says. He winks at Spock and smiles; the particular configuration of this expression, including the angle of his shoulders and how he turns his head but not his torso to make eye contact, suggests to Spock that Jim intends to be 'saucy.' Jim frequently does this; he is operating under the assumption that 'sauciness' increases the efficacy of his persuasive techniques. His assumption is wrong.

"You have not slept more than five hours for every twenty-four this past week," Spock says.

"And I'm doing just fine, so obviously I'm used to it," Jim says.

"On the contrary, sleep deprivation is cumulative," says Spock. "Each period without sufficient sleep increases what is commonly referred to as 'sleep debt.' It is therefore imperative that you make a greater effort to rest for the recommended number of hours." He has said this before. Surely Jim, possessing high intelligence, remembers these facts, but his behavior has not changed. Spock is aware that repeating his actions and expecting different results is illogical, but at this point he is unsure of how to proceed.

"I get plenty of sleep," Jim says. He speaks quietly and with poor enunciation. Either his sleep deprivation has begun to affect his verbal abilities, or he does not intend to be completely heard. A third option may be that he presumes that he need not articulate in order to be understood. He is, after all, repeating himself also. These discussions have become tiresome and predictable of late.

"You do not get enough sleep," Spock says.

"Yeah, well, that's just your opinion," Jim says. He is no longer attempting to be "saucy." He has ceased to make eye contact altogether, and instead focuses only on his data screen. He is perhaps attempting to dissuade Spock from the argument by casting doubt that anything will be accomplished. This technique is quite successful.

"It is not only my opinion," Spock says. "I have taken the liberty of compiling a report of your performance over the past few months."

"Wait, you what?" Jim not only turns to give Spock his full attention, he stands up. This is a very good sign. Any deviance from the previous iterations of this discussion is a good sign.


End file.
